


Time Alone

by CaptRocket



Series: Fall for Unit Bravo [8]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Angst, Love Triangles, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27569647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptRocket/pseuds/CaptRocket
Summary: Adam finds Elinora outside, staring up at the midnight sky.  She asks him what is the one thing he wants to do to relax but can he bring himself to answer her.
Relationships: Detective/Adam du Mortain, Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell, Female Detective/Adam du Mortain, Female Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell
Series: Fall for Unit Bravo [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000119
Kudos: 6





	Time Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Elinora is trapped in that love triangle hell with Adam and Nate. This is somewhere during Book 2. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy another journey down that angsty path of the LT.

It was dark outside of the Agency Warehouse. Standing in an open field under the full moon that hung overhead, Elinora frowned as she looked up at the clear sky. She had been laying on the large blanket with her fingers twined behind her head as she watched the few clouds that were in the sky slowly moving in the gentle breeze. It was hard to say how long she had been out there, just staring up at the sky. It could have been minutes or hours, it all was a blur to her.

The day had started with research with Nate. Hours in the library, looking through book after book as they tried to research some information that her mother was requesting for another Agency unit. The two of them lost in the written word in a variety of languages. Subtle glances and playful teases as they worked together. Elinora enjoyed her time together with him. Nate was always full of surprises, bringing her coffee when she needed it or having something for them to snack on while working. 

It was wonderful. Then…it was over. Nate was called away by her mother once the information was gathered. He and Morgan were sent out to meet up with the other unit to provide assistance to them. Elinora was left at the warehouse with Farah and…

She sighed heavily, closing her eyes.

Adam.

Farah kept her busy for a while, eating ice cream and watching a movie. But that ended when she got distracted with trying to hide from Adam. The commanding agent was in one of his foul moods and throwing orders around. Elinora found herself in the training room with the man working on combat skills. That was when she found herself distracted. Watching Adam’s muscles flex as he dodged her punches and kicks. The green eyes that stayed focused on her as they worked out. 

Her eyes opened to star up at the sky again. 

_“How did I end up like this?”_ She scoffed. _“Oh yeah. Psychotic vampire wanting my mutated blood. How can I forget that? I guess all the sleepless nights and nightmares isn’t enough.”_

“Detective?”

Turning her head, she found Adam standing over her. His arms folded across his chest, his green eyes staring down at her with a puzzled expression.

“I thought you had left,” he said.

Pulling herself from those eyes that attracted her like a moth to a flame, she returned her attention back to the night sky. “I was about to but then I decided to come out here. It’s calming and I really needed calm after the week I’ve had.”

“It is not safe out here for you to just be laying on the ground.”

“I’m not on the ground, I have a blanket,” she said. “If you’re that worried you can lie down here, too. There’s plenty of room if you want to join me.”

Looking around Adam’s eyes studied their surroundings. Seeing it was safe, he knelt to the blanket and sat down beside her. Stretching out his legs, he crossed his ankles and stared out into the distance. The open field bathed in the golden rays of the full moon.

“Is there a reason you’re out here?” he asked, breaking the silence between them.

Closing her eyes, she inhaled the rich scent of the forest around them. It reminded her of Adam. Earthy, musky, cedarwood. She cleared her thoughts as she opened her eyes again. 

“Sometimes you have to reset your mind.”

“I don’t understand,” he said as he turned to look down at her.

Her eyes moved to his, staring up. “I grew up with a mother that only showed up occasionally. I had nannies raising me. I had a lot of pressure on me to study. To focus on learning everything that I could in life.” She took a deep breath as she kept her pale blue eyes on his green. “It was suffocating. All I wanted was to be with the few friends that I had and be a kid.” Turning away again, she released a heavy exhale. “The rare times that I was able to escape, to clear my mind. I would just lay outside like this. Just stare up at the moon, watching the stars. Dream about where the planes were going as they flew by.”

Adam turned away from her and laid down. Mirroring her, he twined his fingers behind his neck and stared up at the sky. “Is that the reason for you sitting on your fire escape as much as you do?”

“Yeah. I guess so.” She smiled. “Surprised you noticed that.”

“I notice a lot of things, Detective Barnaby.”

Elinora rolled over to her side and folded her arm beneath her head. “What else do you notice, Commanding Agent du Mortain?”

“It’s my job is to be alert and notice everything around me. It cold be the difference between life or death.”

“Don’t you ever just want to take a break from it all, Adam? To just not be an agent? Not chase bad guys? Just be…you know…yourself for once?”

Adam rolled over to face her. Bending his elbow, he lifted himself up to rest the side of his head in the palm of his hand. “I’ve had no desire to. I have a sworn duty to the Agency.”

“But don’t you ever just need to take a break? To enjoy even one day of doing something that you love doing?”

He pondered the question as he felt his free hand move across the blanket beneath him. Her fingers were so close to his that all he would need to do is stretch them out and he would be able to twine her fingers with his. The fragrance of her perfume was enticing, just as she was. A wild blend of cautiousness and recklessness. Sarcasm and friendly. Heather and jasmine. She was an enigma that he wanted to desperately unravel.

These months working with the detective had been difficult for him. He wanted her but kept distant. She deserved more than him. Nate was the better choice for her, and his friend obviously cared for her greatly. He had said so more than once. 

“I guess that everyone needs to take a brief break to do something relaxing.”

“What would you do?” she asked, pointing a finger at him. “And don’t say combat training or research. Or anything that involves what you do every day here. I’m talking actually doing something fun.”

He smiled. “Maybe there is.”

“What would that be?”

Adam found his hand sliding across the blanket until the tips of his fingers brushed against her hand. “To spend the day with – “

“You’re still here.”

Elinora and Adam both sat up, turning to find Nate and Morgan standing nearby. Morgan’s cigarette glowed red as she pulled a long drag off it.

“What are you doing out here?” Nate asked as he approached them.

“A little moonlit boogie?” Morgan said, blowing out a stream of smoke. 

Adam jumped up to his feet, removing himself from the blanket and putting some distance between them. “The detective was out here alone. I felt it was unsafe for her to not be protected.”

Smiling, Nate looked at his friend. “I’m sure she appreciated that.” He turned to look down at her. “If you’re planning to stay out here, I’ll join you. It would be a nice way to end the day.”

Eyes moving back and forth between Adam and Nate, Elinora slowly nodded. “Sure. That would be nice, Nate.”

Morgan rolled her eyes as she turned to leave. “I’m out.”

Stepping away further, Adam watched as Nate dropped down on the ground beside her where he previous laid. Lowering his head, Adam looked away.

“Good evening, detective. Nate,” he said before he completely turned around and walked away. 

He didn’t look back when he felt her staring at him as he made his way back towards the warehouse. The desire to was there. He wanted to tell Nate that all was well, and they were fine together but he didn’t. He wanted to tell her he wanted to spend every hour he could just holding her against his body. He couldn’t. He shouldn’t. 

_“I’m not what she needs.”_

He didn’t know how many times he had told himself since meeting the detective. He knew it was too many. Pausing, he stood in the dark. Alone and struggling with his decision. It didn’t matter if he believed it or not, but he knew it had to be.


End file.
